The golden phoenix
by tsuki-wave
Summary: Everyone has darkness, but everybody also has a light that illuminates it. What happens when naruto path leads him away from that light?. Dark-naruto story. Great better then it sounds. Please read,
1. Chapter 1

Okay lets give this another try. This is my secound naruto story on this site, the first story was called naruto Darkness fallen star but thats story located on my other account wish i cant sign in since i forgot the password but anyway welcome to the story..

This story in all honestly is gonna be a strong naruto not mighty or godly only strong meaning if you expect him to best the akaktsuki in a fight you gonna be highly disappointed. till after alot of training

The first part of the story will remain in konoha but will not follow in anyway cannon not that i wont use some cannon parts that will be escential to the story progress but it wont completly follow kishimioto gay sasuke loving mind.

Some people will completely act OCC.

well enough babiling about stuff you dont care about lets continue shall we . enjoy welcome to " Rise of the golden phenox"

Declaimer: i dont own naruto, or do i.. (shadow eyes look left and right suspiciously)

A kid no bigger than 4'3 sat in a chair way to big for him, he had spiky blond hair dull blue eyes and three whisker marks that mark each side of his face. The kid for lack of better words was a mess his closed was torn and dirty he looked mal nutritioned and the blue ninja sandals he wore where torn with holes on them. This kid was no other then naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki of the nine tail fox.

The sandaime looked at the child in front of him with un moving cold brown eyes not even bother by the appearance of the clearly in need kid infront of him. This was the cause of everything becuase of him he lost the most important thing to him his wife he hated him, this boy has cost so much pain maybe he should have let the council kill him like they suggested all those years ago. But he knew that be wrong not because of his succesor foolish dream of being looked at as a hero but becuase the leaf needed the power of the nine tails.

Even though they didnt show it they lost alot of power when the nine tails attack they were weak enough that even a small nation like Amegakure could win if they would have attack. The sandaime knew this so he intentionaly let information leak that they had the power of the nine tails in there domain completly squashing the thought of any invading force. Even they respected the power of the kyuubi.

" So naruto-kun what are you doing here?." sarutobi asked, he still needed to keep up appearance that he actually liked the monstrosity infront of him. Naruto's pale blue eyes looked at the sandaime he knew he hated him just like everybody else he didnt care but he needed the old man for know.

" Hokage-sama i need a new apartment for it seems that i been kicked out of the orphinage" naruto voice was so calm and filled with a maturity a 8 year old should not carry. nodding the sandaime reached into one of the many drawer his desk had pulling out a folder he saw many different type of houses he saw many beutiful small houses around the villiage. '_no a demon doesnt need luxury.' _The sandaime kept looking till he saw a run down apartment building in the more _ dangerous_ side of town. This part of the villiage was where most of the people that lost their home to the fox lived they are sure to hold some resentment for the kid.

" perfect i found just the spot liltle naru." sandaime said as he took out a scroll with a puff he passed naruto the keys of the house and a note to the land owner to let naruto reside there to further notice. Without missing a beat naruto took what was offered to him and left the sandaime office.

Exiting the tower naruto headed to the direction he was given as he walked he notice that the once beutiful houses turn to run down stores and building that looked to not have been fixed in years. Naruto frowned if he remember right this is where the more rowdy people lived he been hear before when he was five he was beaten to a inch of his life by some civilian that said he killed his closest friends and family which confused him since he didn't recall killing anybody.

As he walked he ignored the hard looks he received from the variest people walking the cracked streets that was littered with garbage. keeping his eyes down to ignore eye contact that would most likely anger the people believing it to be a sign of disrespect that a demon would looked at them with such ugly eyes.

Arriving at the destinated location naruto took a minute to study the building it looked completly like utter shit yeah perfect way to explain it. Tiles were missing staines marked the the red walls and a weird wet smell escaped the wood that made up the structure that was this piece of crap. sighing naruto walked inside finding a fat man wearing a white shirt that had what seem to be ketchup staines, walking up to the man naruto handed him the scroll the sandaime gave him.

The man immidiately recognized the boy as his eyes turn cold and his posture turn from relaxed to hostile. Taking the offered scroll with a rude snatch he read the the content and a evil smile graced his sick feature.

" right this way young man, my name is ginko."( yeah i inveted the name who gives a shit.) he lead naruto up the more then damage stair leading him down a long hall way stopping at apartment 4E. " this is were you would be staying, enjoy" with a evil smile the man left.

Naruto was having a bad feeling about this as he went to open the door . he walked in and despretly try'd to go back at out at the smell that greeted him but not only that his apartment was filled with people with a viarity of different weapons. The old man betrayed him were naruto last thouhts as he was assaulted.

_inside naruto subconcious_

Where am I he looked around and notice he was in a sewer of sorts, that wasent what really got him he felt to power chakra coming from different direction they were both powerful but one felt evil and hostile the other felt warm and protecting when he looked left he saw glowing red at the end of the corridor when he looked right he saw glowing gold.

Choosing the gold path he walked towards it when he got there he saw a door with the kenji for " Will" on it walking up to it naruto walked in what he found made him gasped he was in a a white room infront of him was a beutiful woman she had beutiful long gold hair perfect D-cup breast and creamy white skin she was surronded by pitch black fire, no that would be a insult to the color the flames were they was darker then anything he ever seen. The flames seem to be around her but not harming her she also didnt seem to be affected by the heat.

When naruto went to speack he was cut of as a angelic voice asked him something. " Tell me something young uzumaki, what is your dream?" The sudden random question caused him to look at her strangely never the leist he answer. " i have no dreams i have no goals i got no reason to live but to suffer alone." naruto said his tone even with just a undertone of sadness.

The woman looked shocked by the answer not because a kid said it but because she could tell he wasent lying what caused such a precious being to lose hope of everything she could feel the pain that he been through. " come here young one." with out hesitating he walked right to her and across the flames never noticing the shock looked that went through her gorgeus feature's before settleing into a smile. '_he walked though the fire'_

" You are so strong but so young let me give you a gift." with that her hands glowed white and gently let her hand touch his head. Naruto felt un imaginable pain as he felt his hole body was on fire.

"what have you done to me." gasped out naruto.

" Simple really i gave you some of my power, its either a blessing or a curse young naruto-kun if you need me just call out my name." said the woman as she let out a angelic giggle. by now naruto was slowly becoming transparent.

" wait i never learned your name how would i be able to find you again." naruto said as he was know being pushed by a unknown force. just as he was about to disappear he heard.

" The name will only be told when your dreams become clear and your soul become pure." what was that suppose to mean?.

When naruto woke up he realise nothing change people were still closing up on him with there weapons about to come down on him when something happen un-imaginable power course through him a black out line traced his body but that wasent what stopped them his eyes where now the simble of the ying & yang simble they spone in his iris before a dry laugh escaped his lips. " **who first?**" came the dark voice of naruto noticing everybody stuck in place from the mighty killing intent he was displacing. Seeing nobody was gonna make a move naruto rushed in and started an un mercible slaughter.

After the brutal carniage the power left naruto he was now covered in blood he passed out not before a something hit his mind. 'tsukune. thats your name.' said naruto as he once again appeared infront of the woman.

" so you figured it out huh, well what do you wanna know." she spoke but this time she snapped her fingers and a table with two seats appeared out of thin air. taking a seat she motioned for naruto to do the same. Doing as he was told he sat he study her for a minute before asking. " What are you." naruto deduced this was the most important question seeing as not everybody had a fire wielding woman in there head.

" hum what am i well i am a woman you know we have beutiful eyes big breast a liltle thing called a pu-" she was cut off as a blushing naruto screamed " I KNOW THAT, you know what i mean." laughing at the liltle kid embaressment.

" okay i am what you people call a phenox." naruto raised a eyebrow he heard of the birds that burned itself in a cinderd then rose from its ashe's but he thought that was just a myth. She continued as he saw he wasent going to say something. " we lived on this land thousands of years ago, When human werent around we lived in peace with other clans till or rival the dragon clan attacked and completly destroyed us leaving only me and my sister alive after our father sacrificed himself to save us." naruto let her continue even though he was thinking why did the dragon clan attack? who was this sister and where was she. but most importantly what happen to the dragon clan. Seeing he would learn this eventually he didnt bother to ask.( it will all be explained in due time.)

" what was the power you gave me?." was naruto next question he didnt just wanna know what it was he wants to know if he can get it again. She smiled expecting this question.

" that is called the phenox flame(lame i know but if you can do better inbox me it and i change it). This is the first stage of the phenox clan techniques it gives the user enhance strength and better speed. but i was not awair that you where decendant of the god **"Fudo the god of fire**. He was said to be the one that gave the phenox clan the ability to be renorn in flames the black flames we now wield was only a small fragment of his fire. I know this becuase your eyes took on the ying & yang symbol something only he had it is said that with those eyes he was able to set a planet on fire witch has now become known as the sun legends has it that is where he resides surrounded by the volcanic flames waiting for the day his legacy will find him and bring the world to a end just like him!."

naruto mouth was now agape as his mind replayed what he has just been told he was decendant of a god no just a god the god of fire. " now is my turn to ask a question, what is your dream?." she smile as she saw him contenplating before a grin came to his face.

" my dream is to completly eradicate the land of fire, and put it back to its former glory of when you and your clan was around a new world where there is no hate and suffering that is that path i choose!." naruto finish his speach with un wavering confidence that he is going to do just that. tsukune smiled at the dream. " okay but to do that you gonna need help so im in, so where do we start."

Naruto looked at her before the ying & yang symbol replace his dead blue eyes. " i need to get stronger so for know we train. "

In another planet fire surrounded a single person as his eyes open showing off his ying & yang pupil. " it is time." a booming laugh escape his throat as he got up.

6 years later

Naruto now 14 grown strong under tsukune tutelage. He no longer was small now justabove 5 feet a liltle big taller then everybody in his age group except for the aburame name shino.

he was on his way to the academy he was for lack of better words the dead last not becuase he was weak but becuase he needed to be for he needed to keep a eye on sasuke something he promise one of his sensei in these last six years. yes naruto has gone around the elemental nation learning from different people he even got to go to tsukune old homeland which was now just a barren waste land.

Lost in thought naruto did not realise he has already arrived at the academy. he saw the different parents dropping off there child and scuff before going straight in no longer wanting to look at what he missed out on.

Naruto attire has changed alot over the year he now wore a black fish net shirt under his jet black jounin jacket only it didnt have as much pockets as one and had orange trims going around with a picture of a orange phenox on its back. he wad tight anbu like pants that where tucked into his black ninga sandals.

Naruto now had a tatto that went from his elbow to his palm nobody knows what resides inside it. Naruto attitude was the biggest change as he was quiet giving him a deadly atmosphere nobody approached him or even looked his way scared of what might occur. last time that kiba kid got to close he was greeted with a brutal kick to the tempal leaving him unconcious and humiliated infront of a group of students.

Naruto open the door and walked up to a seat next to sasuke where he sat through out the hole 4 years of school. sasuke greeted naruto with a long stare which was ignores with a 'hn' he looked away.

" Hey dead last, why do you insist on sitting next to the uchiha are you gay or something." This cause a series of laugh to be heard at the gay comment, naruto only sign that he heard or even cared that he was made fun off was a slight turn of his head before a small flare of chakra was felt and just like that the laughing stopped.

Ino and sakura arrived trying hard to push each other out the way as they arguing about sitting next to sasuke. both finaly pushed through arriving at sasuke desk sakura spoke first. " naruto-baka get out for me to sit next to sasuke-kun." ino was kind of scared for sakura well being right now nobody ever made fun of naruto for sakura to say something like that wasn't very smart.

Naruto posture relaxed signifying he let out a sigh. looking to the left naruto said " Haruno-san what is your dream?." his voice was frigid and cold but the question was asked like if he was really curious and really wanted to know.

Sakura taken back by the question immdiatly answer. " I want to live a happy life with sasuke-kun and help him revive his clan." by then her eyes had hearts and she was drowling.

" I see." naruto said. snapping sakura out her stupor. " you are not cualified to be a shinobi and should probably kill your self." naruto said sakura shoulder slumped and tears threaten to come out her eyes. " you see sasuke is young now and doesnt want kids what makes you think he is going to live long enough to revive the uchiha clan, the shinobi world is full of dangers you cant trust nobody becuase the people you trust can flat out kill you once you turn your head." by now everybody was paying attention naruto didnt talk much but when he did it was stuff that was important so the kids listening.

" Each and every single one of us will become shinobi today but not everybody will survive to be a hero just like the fourth. You all have dreams to become the greatest but none of you have an idea on how you gonna reach that goal. None of you have felt pain been stabbed had to kill somebody some of you have felt the sting of losing somebody you love." at this sasuke body twitched. " some of you already know what you wanna do and how you can achive that goal but the question in does that do is can i do?. If you plan to become a shinobi sakura you most drop those silly ideals of being something now and become that something if you really want sasuke become strong for you can protect him and then your dream will come true."

Iruka hearing everything naruto said was surprised by naruto level of maturity, walking into the class Iruka studied the many faces and saw some kids wear contemplating on what he said while others looked indifferent. Smilling Iruka gave a class that was good but was nothing compared to what naruto just said. " okay team 1 - 6 are still in circulation from last year. Team seven will be haruno sakura." sakura ears perked at this. " Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." the three looked at each other before looking back at the teacher. " your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. meat him on the roof".( naruto wont play a prank so waiting just stupid.)

Arriving on the roof they saw a tall amn with a mask that covered half his face wore the standard jounin uniform and gravity defying silver hair. Kakashi took the time to examine the trio and summed it up to. fan girl, emo and Naruto.

" okay lets introduce ourself name, likes dislikes dream." at the last part naruto twitched that didnt go unoticed by kakashi.

" oi why dont you go first sensei." spoke the pink hair girl which eyes were red from the crying earlier.

" okay i am Hatake Kakashi i have many likes some dislikes and my dream hehehe." finish kakashi gigiling. " okay you first pinky."

" my name is Haruno sakura i like sakura trees, sasuke-kun my dislikes are ino anything not pink. and my dream is to..." sakura stopped as she realise she really didnt know what her dream was. " okay emo."

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke i like my family, i dislike.. my dream is more like a ambition is to kill a certain man." Naruto looked at him from the side of his eyes before going.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto i like tsukune." at this the goddes inside him blush, the others were confused. ' whos tsukune'. " my dislike i have none. my dream is to build a new world that will rise from the ashes of the old one." at this kakashi visibly tense ' was naruto planning on taking over the world?'. Putting that aside kakashi continue.

"Meet me at training ground 7 tommorow for your gennin exam." Sakura confused by this said." i thought we all ready genin." kakashi eye smiled. " you see you are genin but i'm here to make sure that you are really ready to become part of the konoha military. it has a 66 % chance of failure ja ne." with that kakashi puffed away.

" umm do you guys wanna go get something to eat?." asked sakura wanting to bound with her team a liltle most but in reality she just wanted to get next to sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her and was about to turn away when he heard naruto agree, '_so the dobe agree lets see where this go.' _following them down the streets he did not miss the subtle signs of the civilian populence looking at naruto with un deniable hate.

Arriving at a restaurant they enter. sitting on a podium was no dought a akimichi from the mark on his cheeks and his more then big physich. " yes a table for three." spoke sasuke

The akamichi was about to comply but took one good look at the group and notice naruto, his eyes narrow but never the lest he continued to show them to their table. Sitting down the three members of team 7 looked at each other.

" So how strong are you dobe." said sasuke his curiosity getting the better of him. Naruto looked at him and said. " strong enough." The short reply didn't go good with sasuke.

" Dobe i demand for you to tell me how strong you are." said sasuke by now he was glaring at naruto. Naruto was not moved by sasuke action and just stared back in differently. The food arrived before anything got out of hand.

Picking up some meat and placing it on the fryer. " So what do you guys think is gonna be on kakashi sensei test tommorow." asked sakura to start off small talk.

" he would most likely test are combat abilility." said naruto all ready knowing the point to the test but telling them , well he just didnt wanna tell them.

" As long as you dont get in my way. Everything will be okay." sasuke said. Naruto completly ignored him and got to the point on why he agreed to come in the first place. " Okay eigther you like it or not we are now team mates, we will watch each others back."

" Are you so weak that you need protecting, not strong enough to defend yourself." sasuke mocked naruto expecting the dobe to react to his words.

" Do as you wish. Well im leaving im not into meat." with that naruto took his leave.

Arriving at his home that still looked the way it did all those years ago. Naruto got to his apartment, sitting in a meditation position naruto arrived at tsukune room. Nothing has changed she was still surrounded by fire and the room was still white. " So naru-kun when will your plan take effect."

" Soon my dear very soon this world will finaly see destruction and will feel the heat of the darkness flame." Finish naruto as his eyes took the ying & yang symbol before the fire in the room rises with naruto growing intentions.

And cut, how do you like it so far is it okay. should i continue it. okay so know you have a taste of where am heading like i said naruto will not become strong over night and if yah wondering naruto is now 8. I need a name for the dou-jutsu please help and if anybody want to beta this please P.M me. Oh i will explain his

This chapter is kind of small next one will be longer around 8,000 to 9,000 words i usually update every saturday unless things come up.

beside that on another note naruto plan wont be officialy take place till shippuden but he should leave konoha after the chunin exam or the sasuke retrieval ark.

Sakura and sasuke will not get bashed( to much hehe They make it to easy) .

Naruto is for you to decide is he evil or good. Pairing undecided so for now ill be a naruto story. I make it seem like there alot of posibility with different girl but dont expect a harem.

well see you Shadow out.

about review i only want ones that will tell me what am doing wrong anything else dont bother i hate flamers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter finished: September 28, 2011

Chapter release: October 8, 2011

Review

**Kyuubisage100**: You only spelt a few words wrong. Naruto should end up evil and be with Kurotsuchi. Is this a Kakashi bashing as well? Great chapter so far.

**Silvergold: **I'm trying to lead away from any bashing since its so f*cking played out. Kurotsuchi I like her becuase her background is so mysterious and unknown i feel like i can be free to do what i want to do with her so yeah I think about it. I know i spell somethings wrong but i dont got time to read everything again and look for any spelling errors and i dont got spell check so I just Write it how it sounds but I promise I will try to get better.

**ddcj1990:**Great first chapter I like it I think you should have Naruto leave after the Chunin Exam and I think you should have Naruto paired with Samui update soon.

**Silvergold: **Thanks writting the first chapter is always hard, for a writer becuase it what captures the audience. Naruto leave after chunin exam? you dont want to see him fight sasuke?. Samui umm i need her for something in the future.

Story was postpone for a family matter., next one will be on time. Like I promise a double chapter everytime i miss a dead line, My usual chapters are about 5,000 words this one is will reach about 10,000 or so 9,000 being the lowest.

Small Omake I took from my old Story, And fixed it up a liltle bit.

"Cause I am what ever you say I am if I wasn't then why would I say I am?."-eminem

Enough with the shady quotes, lets get to the story baby.

Pairing are open for business. P.M or leave it in a review I would look at it and pick one I like.

How about Tsukune anybody want her in the Pairing box. I put her anyways I like her more then anybody else in naruto universe since i can do what ever i want with her without following a storyline and worry about getting out of character.

So how have you been forum?. Okay I got some really nice reviews and becuase of them I will write while I carry my laptop up the hokage monument. yosh lets go.

Still need a Beta, please P.M me.

Declaimer: I dont own naruto, Yet muah hahaha. ( Somewhere in japan masashi kishimoto sneezed. ' so another mediocre writer wants to steal naruto from me.')

Okay a riddle: A guy has no tooth, he goes to the dentist and comes out with less tooths then he did going in, how did that happen?.

" Dreaming is for dreamers, and dreamers go nowhere. Be real." Grimjao stated. Naruto body did not move his face didn't show no recognition of what he has just been told.

" I see." with that Naruto charged. Both blades clash with a loud clang that echoed around the valley. They stayed connected for a liltle longer trying to out due each other naruto body being just a liltle weaker was forcefully push back receiving a brutal kick to the mid section right after that sent him crashing down into the water.

Naruto slid across the water before pushing more chakra into his feet to stop himsef from crashing into the stone figure of the first hokage. Before he started to laugh finaly somebody that can give him a run for his money.

Naruto not waisting anytime began a series of hand seals ending with tiger . "**Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu**" forming a ring with his finger naruto placed it around his mouth before blowing a 7 foot size fire ball out of his mouth.

Seeing the on coming danger grimjao focused even more wind chakra into his blade in a slashing motion cutting the fire ball in half. Naruto used the momentary distraction to appear behind him going for a right hook naruto was surprised when his fist was caught and he was flong over his opponent. Naruto righted himself in the air for he can be facing grimjao again before his eyes widen as grimjao was now infront of him with his fist situated in his stomach.

'_fast_' was naruto last thoughts as he went flying. Crashing throuch the waterful Naruto was met with the unforgiving rocks behind the decending water arching his back at the un imaginable pain that course through his body. Sliding down the rocks naruto began his decent down the cold water.

Grimjao was for lack of better words disappointed why this kid was said to be a danger to thier goals then why was he so weak taking out by a single punch pathetic. Turning around ready to walk off he stop as he felt a small shift in the air around him. Looking back grimjao was shock to see the water was bubbling, thats not what surprise him naruto was back to his feet he was surrounded by flames they licked off of him forming a pair of black wing behind him.

" Cocky just turning your head on a shinobi like that. If thier something i learn at the academy was to never." Naruto disappeard and reapeard behind grimjao with his blade in his hand. " Never under estimate a opponent even when he seems down." With that naruto sheated his blade with a cling it was back in position with that grimjao body exploded into a fountain of blood, before the top half was seperated from the bottum.

Naruto looked at his opponent before letting his flame down. Walking pass grimjao broken body he looked at a nearby tree before jumping away. Grimjao let out a sigh he didnt know he was holding, he was now crouching behind the tree naruto just finish staring out. '_he knew i was here but why didnt he attack.'_ holding his side as the pain that hit him he looked at his hand that was formerly pressed againt his side. Blood was now dripping from his finger. Grimjao smiled as he realise the implication before jumping off.

'_ he could have killed me if he wanted.'_ were grimjao last thought as he disappeard.

Naruto was now once again on top of madara head as he was before he was rudely interrupted. 'now where was he.' looking down naruto saw what he was looking for to the naked eye there would be nothing their but naruto was a different thing his eyes were more unique then the rest. Spread across the Uchiha clan leader head was a conjuction of seals.

'_what was so important that needs to be guarded by so many seals naruto-kun.' _tsukune inquition. The amount of skills to perform these seals was off the charts not even that guy naruto told her was famous for his sealing skill can compare to what she was seeing. Naruto only reply was a knowing smirk as he started a series of hand signs ending with the dragon seal.

"Sealing style: Release" Naruto said as he charged a good amount of chakra into the technique. His face was a complete look of concentration what ever was hidden hear didn't want to be found, with a grunt naruto push the last amount of chakra to finish the technique. Madara head lit up with different lines going from the bottum of the statue to the top before all meeting in the center. A rock sliding sound was made dust was kicked up before it cleared to reveal a full set of stairs.

" Stair how cliche." with does parting words naruto decended down the stair. He was met at the bottum with a door. Observing the wooden structure naruto saw a small inscription written across it. It raid.

' The moon glows the sun illuminates the planets observe all acting like a prison.'

_" fuck that suppose to mean?."_ Naruto went to grab the door knob before he stop just before reaching it. The reason naruto said this was becuase somebody touched his shoulder that not the problem the real problem was who touch his shoulder, he was alone right?. Looking over his shoulder naruto was surprised to find a kid a couple years younger then him.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you." spoke the kid. Naruto raised a eyebrow at this.

" why?." short and simple and straight to the point. The kid looked into naruto cold blue eyes with out a flinch before answering.

" you must figure out the rittle if you wish to get through if not it will reject you." Naruto nodded at this knowing fully well what that '_it'_ was. Reading it again Naruto came to a conclusion.

" The moon glows the sun illuminates the star observe all acting like a prison. Exactly that the moon can't glow if the sun wasn't there to illuminate it with out the earth the moon will have nothing to shine upon. This poem uses these three object in conjuction to each other to show that everything rely on something else. All acting like a prison, what are we but nothing but jail mates." with that naruto left the awestruck kid behind before entering the room closing the door behind him.

The room was dark exept for a single lantern that hung from the cealing. walking up to the only source of light in the room he inspected the case that it shone upon. The case was made of glass holding something inside. Naruto started to laugh before he reached and grab the object...

In his hand was a liltle black book. After exiting the room he walked right back out looking around naruto notice the kid was no longer their paying no mind to it, he walked up the stairs. When naruto stepped out he notice that the sun has already set and the moon was coming out.

'_So you did all that for a book.'_ tsukune said. Naruto smiled. " Not just a book _The _book." not missing the emphasis on 'The' she was about to ask something else when naruto jumped into the air his flaming wings grew back to keep him a float, closing his eyes for a secound he opened them to reveal the ying & yang sysmbol. and with a huge explosion the madara statue was no more as it crumble to the ground causing the water fall to spread across the land.

Naruto fled the scene knowing very well that everybody in konoha felt that and the so great sandaime will send someone to investigate. With that naruto headed home with the idea of taking a well needed nap before taking his team test tommorow.

" What does the future bring?." smiling naruto fingered the book in his hand before he was enveloped in pitch black flames leaving no sign of him being thier. Young eyes stared at what that young kid just did '_amazing'_ were its last thoughts as it faded away.

_Hidden villiage of konoha_

Sarutobi was once again in a un ending battle with his enemy. " Stupid paperwork, its like they never stop, Maybe I can go to suna they dont have enough trees over there to make paper like these." The third hokage was deep in thought when we felt a chakra signature apear infront of him.

" Hokage-sama border patrol felt a disturbance near the valley, when they went to investigate that valley was no more and the madara statue was destroyed. No evidence of battle were found exept for a couple drops of blood found near a bush." Finish A random anbu with a serpent paint on it.

Sarutobi eyes widen to the size of saucer plates before removing his hokage robes revealing his battle armor under it. " Bring Two platoons of anbu we heading towards the valley." With that the hokage jumped out the window heading towards rice country border.

Arriving at the site sarutobi tighten his fist. '_who could have done this. Did he know no impossible.'_

" Search for any weird items if found find me immediately." Sarutobi said. Receiveing a Hai in reply.

_konoha same time._

Naruto smiled as he saw the variest ninja jumping from root top to roof tops. '_fool's.'_ walking into his house naruto left his ninja sandal by the door before walking in. Placing his blade against the wall to tired to spend chakra on sealing it up.

Removing his shirt to show off his muscular upper body. he bad a six pack and well cut arms after years of hard training how couldnt he. grabbing a towel from one of the hidden compartments he wraped it around his neck as he entered the bathroom. The sound of water running can be heard before somebody came out from behind the door.

" phew he almost found me." Came the a kids voice. The kid took the time to look around and examine the building. Naruto had leather couches with cup holders on the arms, his home was carpeted something not seen in regular japanese home. A hallway that lead towards naruto room and the bathroom judging from the direction the running water was heard.

The kid gasp as he saw a katana leaning against the wall he walked up to it entranced by the beauty of the blade. Just as the kid was secounds away from touching the handle he froze in place as he heard something that made his blood run cold.

" I wouldn't do that if i was you kid." The kid slowly turned his head to the source of the voice and froze right their behind him was no other then naruto with a towel around his waist and his hair loosely hanging down easily touching his shoulder blades.

" hehe you see, its not what it looks like." the kid began.

" hum doesn't matter go take a shower you reek and put on the cloth I left you in my room then come back here for dinner." Said naruto before walking off. The kid stared at were naruto was before obeying what naruto told him.

When the kid came out he was now wearing short jean style pants, a green shirt with a phoenix bird on the front. Walking to were the source of the nice aromas. The kid gasp as hie lay eyes on the biggest meal he ever seen.

" Are you just gonna stare or you gonna join me." said naruto. He was already on his seat but hasnt touched the food knowing i'll be rude to start eating without his guest. Nodding the kid sat.

" Itadakimasu."( A/N its that wrong.?) saying grace for the food they dug in. The dinner was quite naruto didnt want to speak the kid well he was scared shitless of naruto.

" So why did you follow me hear?." Asked naruto. Really curious of course he knew he was being followed but he didn't feel no bad intent so he let it slide.

" uh uh umm you see your my idol." The kid stuterd out.

" I See." with that Naruto appear behind the kid with his blade sticking out the kid chest. The kid eyes widen for a minute before melting into some weird goo. Naruto nodded like he expected this to happen. " So you are a ninja?." more of a statement then a question.

" And if I am." said the kid now hanging upside down right above naruto. Naruto said nothing before looking up at the kid.

" Why should I not kill you." said Naruto as his hand tighten around his blade.

" Becuase you know you cant, lets face it with out me you did all of that for nothing. What you think you can get the book and boom everything is settled. you see young Uzumaki I will be hear to see if you are the right person to wield such power." Naruto eyes did not part from the kid right above him before cutting the kid head off he was met with the same actin as before.

" You sleep in the spair room down the hallway, make a left first door to your right." with that Naruto left, needing some sleep since he did have a team meeting in the morning. The kid smiled before also leaving to sleep.

_Inside naruto subcouncious_

Naruto once again walked back down the all so familiar corridor, stopping Naruto looked back and saw the faint glow of red again. '_tch'_ naruto kept walking repulse by the killing intense that what ever was on that side was giving off.

Arriving at Tsukune dormain he entered. Walking up to her he was a liltle surprised when he was punch back into the wall.

" Thats for keeping me out of the loop, I want to know everything." Tsukune said she wants answer now and he was going to give it to her.

" Neh that was a liltle to much dont you think." said naruto shaking himself off the wall, sitting in the same seat he sat all those years ago he motioned her to come closer just like she did to him.

Walking up to Naruto she sat down her face showing her inpatience. " Well what is that book?, why did that guy attack you. if you forgot I cant see shit when i'm stuck in hear all I can do is talk, and talking while you in a middle of a fight isnt really smart right." Tsukune was shouting when she finish.

Naruto looked at her. He can hear the distress in her voice but it wasn't aim at him, but something else he could'nt quite place it.

" Not the book _the book_. It's said that in this book holds a secret so great not even the gods know of it. The gods growing scared of what was inside of it gave it to the Senju clan in hopes that they will be able to protect it, but not everyone was on the same page the story everybody knows on the creation of nin jutsu is nothing but built on lies created by the gods. You see there was a Sage of the six path that did have a strong dou-jutsu called the rinnegan but the power he weild was highly over estimated." Naruto was know looking at her his cold blue eyes watching her every exprestion.

" Wait if the Sage power was so over estimated then who did invent nin-jutsu?, who stop the ten tails?." Tsukune asked finding it hard to believe that everything she knows about the world was a lie.

" I dont know, that why I got the book everything I want to know is in this liltle black book." Naruto said. Tsukune sweet droped.

" So why dont you just read the dam thing?." Not that hard to open a book.

" I cant." Tsukune palm her face.

" Why?."

Just as she answer that question a boy appeared right infront of both of them. " I would be the reason." Faster then the kid expect her to react she slammed the boy against the wall doing a replay of what she did to naruto earlier.

" A liltle excessive dont you think." said the kid as he pealed himself from the wall. Shaking himself off to get the kinks back into place.

" who are you and how did you get in hear." Tsukune asked.

The kid did not answer instead opting to look around before looking out the door to where the red light was glowing. " intresting." Walking the kid walked right up to the girl going through the fire like it wasn't even their.

" A liltle rude to attack a person when you got no idea their level of skills or if they can flat out just kill you." The kid said this completly calm but the intent his words were filled with was enough to get the messeage across. Naruto has been seeing the altercation if you looked you will think he didnt care but if you felt what was happening you could tell naruto anger was slowly rising the fact that his eyes where different told the story.

" I would remind you not to talk to her like that, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you right." The kid smiled before nodding and sitting back down.

" So you asked why he couldnt read the book well becuase I dont find him fit to." The kid answer her earlier question. Tsukune tilt her head at this why did Naruto allow this kid to tell him what he can and cant due.

" Explain why does naruto have to have your permission to open the book." Naruto took this one.

" You see Tsukune the reason I cant read the book is becuase. This liltle guy right here no other then Kami-san herself right." Naruto smiled at the shock look that went across the kids face before turning into a warm smile.

" Oh my I didnt think anybody will be able to tell its me, tell me how did you find out naru-kun." The kids voice has turn from a liltle boys voice to a beautiful mature lady voice. The boy glowed for a minute before revealing herself to be a gorgeous woman she was wearing blinding white kimono that was open to show her whole front body, under it she had black shorts on with a white skirt over it, with a white blouse that ended right under her bust. Naruto took a better look she had C-cup size breast being a god you think they be bigger. She had a kunochi built body showing off her well tuned muscle flat stomach and a nice liltle butt to top it all of.

" You know liltle naruto-kun I created you I'm like a mom why are you checking me out?." Naruto cheeks redden a liltle but as soon as it came it left.

" Instead of trying to embarrass me you explain why are you hear dont you got godly things to take care of." Kami giggle at this.

" Yeah being a god is nice and all but I havent came to earth since I created it all those years ago, but I never expected for you to evolve so much but hey I'm not one to get involve but you interest me." Naruto eyebrows raise at this did this woman think he was just a game for her to enjoy.

" I intrest you. How so?."

" You are so different form the rest, tell me why do you want this book?. You know what is capable of and I know your intention leads far from that so why?." Kami asked.

" Because, What is this world but nothing but a dream." Kami was confused. Naruto seeing she wasnt understanding continue.

" Tell me Kami-san why did you creat us?." Kami looked at him strangely. Kami eyes widen as se realise she didnt have a reason she just did it becuase she can.

" So you doing all of this because you can." Naruto smiled but shook his head.

" Nope I have a reason." Naruto said his body was disappearing know since you could hear the soft beeping of his alarm clock.

" Can I know what that reason is." Naruto woke up to the same voice as earlier.

" you are becoming way to annoying." Come on she was with him everywhere it was getting wait to umcomfortable.

" Well get use to it naurto-kun. Welll breakfest is in the kitchen get ready you dont want to be late for your Team meeting." Naruto response to that was to grab her neck and slowly squeeze it, letting go when she was purple all over.

Naruto got up and enterd the shower to freshen up. Arriving at the table naruto ate his breakfest that consisted of bacon egg with some toast with a glass of orange juice. Naruto notice that she wasn't such a bad cook finishing his small breakfest he went to his room to put on his cloth. Naruto enterd his room to see that his cloth. He notice they were already layed out on top of his bed. Their was one big difference his jounin flak jacket had a new design his phoenix wings were different instead of the wings beeing black with flames they were white angel wings with black fire licking the bottom. He smirked not bad.

Putting his cloth on naruto was strapping his katana to his back. Walking out Naruto was surprise to find Kami waiting for him at the door already dress in a similar maner as him. only hers had angel wings in the back only.

" Where do you think your going?." asked naruto already knowing the answer.

" What do you think." with that she started walking in the direction of the training field. Naruto sighed before jumping after her.

_Training ground 7_

Sasuke was laying down on the floor looking at the sky with a frown plasterd on his face you could tell he was thinking of the Uchiha massacre. Sakura was for a lack of better words doing nothing but look at sasuke and smile, probably thinking of all the sex they gonna have when they grow up. Naruto didnt bother and sat down next to a tree leaning his head on the bark his body rested last night but his mind didn't. The body is important but with out the mind the body is nothing. Dozzing off naruto entered the land of dreams.

Kakashi arrived and smiled as he looked at his team. Walking up to them he got really close to sakura ear with out her knowing and whisper.

" Yoo." A loud scream echoed around the whole forest. Naruto got up with a jolt before anybody knew it, Naruto was grabbing Sakura by the throat squeezing as if trying to detroy her vocal cords.'_how can someone make such a horrible sound?.' _was going through naruto mind as his grip got tighter. Sakura by now was turning a liltle blue in the face. Kakashi finaly was able to dig himself out of the tree he was pushed into from the scream, Annilizing the situation kakashi had no dought in his mind that naruto was about to end his only chance of becoming a jounin-sensei if he let naruto kill her.

Kakashi rushed to save her, He was about to deliver a chop to the back of Naruto neck to stop him from killing a konoha ninja, Kakashi was a liltle surprise when Naruto dropped to the floor and got back up quickly with his elbow facing upwards ready to deliver a very painful blow to kakashi mid section. Kakashi being a jounin quickly peform a kawarimi to escape the hit. Naruto didnt flinch when he saw the kakashi his elbow was sunk into disappear in a puff of smoke to reveal a log broken split in two.

" You know Jounin-san how are you going to defend us in the field when you aint even fast enough to save one of your students." Naruto said, not talking to nobody in particular since there was nobody around him.

" Yes that is true, but its not me that aint fast is you that are too fast, are you hideing something Naruto." Said kakashi as he appear in a swirl of leaves a couple feets away from him, he was knowing holding sakura over his shoulder. Naruto raised a eyebrow at this looking back to wear he last saw sakura, he smiled as he saw the Icha Icha book was now laying on the floor.

" Maybe I am, but on with the test shouldn't we sensei." Naruto was now walking away. Kakashi eyes narrow a liltle, this naruto kid was becoming something he didnt know what that something he just knew he didnt like it.

Sasuke saw everything from a nearby branch.

" Hn, What are you Dobe." With that Sasuke jumped off and went to join his team 'mates'.

" Okay before everything went down hill I was about to tell you what we gonna do today." Kakashi took the time to look at his team and saw a mixture of reaction. Sasuke showed a look of indifference but you can tell from the gleam in his eye he was curious, Sakura was now looking over at naruto with fear remembering what happen earlier and Naruto was the hardest to read since he Showed no signs of even careing what he was talking about but Naruto eyes will look over to the bridge everynow and Then.

" Today we will be testing your combat skill's, all three of you will attack me and your only goal is to take these bells from me." Kakashi showed them the silver bells on his belt strapped around his waist. " The only rule is no killing team mates." The others knew this was more directed at naruto from the stunt he pulled earlier. " Begin!." With that all of them disappeared except for one... Sakura was now standing infront of kakashi in a very wrong konoha tai-jutsu stance. '_how can she mest up the villiage Tai-jutsu stance Gai will be so sad, what have these kids become.' _

" Why didnt you hide with your team mates?." Kakashi asked. Come on it wasn't everyday a fan girl will want to get her hands dirty.

" I Want to prove myself to my team mates that I wont be a burden and that I can indeed provide something for the team." Sakura said with all the emotion she can put into that one sentence. _'baka I stayed only for sasuke-kun can save me then I can brag to Ino-pig about how sasuke saved me from their evil sensei that try'd to harm her._' was what sakura really ment, With a mental smile she rushed in with out a care in the world. What she didnt know was that kakashi read through the obvious lie and was fully intent on shutting any ideas that being a ninja is a fairy tale.

Sakura raised her fist ready to punch her sensei in the face. Kakashi sighed her stance was all wrong, Her hand was turned the wrong way which ment that she more then likely was about to brake her hand if she hits anything solid, Her left leg was lifted meaning she was unbalanced and instead of using her left arm to block any counter attack the enemy might have she had it limbly on her side leaning all her weight onto that one punch.

" Lesson one Tai-jutsu." With that kakashi made her pay for everything she was doing wrong. Bending down to let the fist pass over him. Kakashi easily used his right leg to kick her planted leg off the ground with one leg in the air and the other being kicked right from under her Sakura was going straight into the floor before she felt like her intestine has been hit by a wall of bricks she looked down just intime to see kakashi knee firmly planted on her stomach. Sakura slowly got back up before she fell back on her knees and cough up some spit. She jumped up just in time since kakashi did a heel drop were her head had once been she knew if that would have connected her face would have been driven straight into the forest floor probably cracking or bruising her neck veterbrate. She was airbound know she reach into her thigh pouch pulling out a kunai she sloppily flung it at her sensei, Kakashi did'nt forgive he caught the kunai with his finger that was know in the whole in the back of the kunai before throughing it right back at her.

Sakura eyes widen not expecting this, she was more then scared '_Where was sasuke?.'_ she closed her eyes ready for the inevitable, Sakura heard a loud clang she open her eyes to see a black blur standing infront of her. " Sasuke?."

" Pathetic sakura." Came the bone chilling voice of Naruto, Sakura eyes widen why will naruto save me but was in for a rude awakening when naruto turned around with a round house kick that landed firmly on her head she plummeted to the floor before she was caught by kakshi who let her unconcious body lay on the floor.

" Thats it the test is over you broke the rule." Kakashi said. Naruto tilt his head at this.

" What do you mean? sensei I have not broken no rule." denied naruto.

" You just did a attack on sakura that would have killed her or left her criticaly unable to be a ninja if she would have landed at the angle she was in." rebuted kakashi.

" Thats where you are wrong I did hit sakura but thats just it I hit sakura not a team mate. Like you said before we have not become official ninja of the villiage also meaning that, we have not officialy become team mates therefore making your rule invalid and useless in this situation you got no choice but to continue the test." stated naruto. His voice was even but you can tell he was smirking. Kakashi grilled naruto for a minute before sighing and nodded at naruto logic.

" So I guess your hear for the bells?." kakashi said. Settling into a Tai-jutsu stance. Naruto eyes Examine his opponent. Kakashi knees were slightly bent meaning he was ready to attack or move out of the way at any minute, his fist was positioned almost perfectly one was pointing towards him while the other was more relaxed and was just against his chest. The keyword being Almost every thing has a weaknest no matter how much you practice a technique it will always have a flaw, and he found kakashi's.

Just when he was about to conter that flaw, he looked over his shoulder to see sasuke diving head first at kakashi. " oh well." with that naruto stood standing right there not moving a finger or even flinching when sasuke performed the fire jutsu so close to burning him alive he raised a single eyebrow when he saw the uchiha touch the bells. '_why did kakashi lean to the right on purpose, did he want the uchiha to think he had a chance?.'_ Ignoring the obvious favorism kakashi was showing. Naruto looked just in time to see kakashi appear under sasuke and buried him till only his legs remain, Seeing the opportunity naruto vanish and appear right behind kakashi snatching the bells from his waist before jumping back just in time to not have his head cut off by kakashi kunai.

" I got careless." kakashi said before the bell wrong. " okay since naruto manage to get the bell I will have to send both of you to the academy and asked for a pair of new student to test." Said kakashi. Naruto frowned if he let him do that then he will fail to completly his promise to that 'man'.

" I dont think so Kakashi-san. You see I have already figured out the point of the test i just wanted to see my team combat ability just like you did." With that he tossed sakura a bell who was still knocked out under a tree and a bell at sasuke that bounced off sasuke forhead, since he was still under ground.

Kakashi nodded before naruto walked away kakashi called out to him. " I would like to see both you and your liltle friend over their at the council room in 30 minutes hokage orders." with that naruto eyes twitched why the council?.

" So naruto-kun whos this council i hear about." Came the sweet voice of Kami. Naruto looked at her.

" You meet them soon its seems somebody been spying on me." with that naruto walked in the direction of the tower. Kami wasn't satisfied with the reply.

" What do they want." She asked.

" They probably going to ask me something but what they really want to know is who are you." Said naruto calmly he would have ignored the question but he didnt want a nagging woman on his back all the way over their.

" And what do you suppose we are going to tell them." Kami said.

" The truth." with that naruto sped up.

" So his plan is finally coming to a start, how intresting." with a giggle Kami followed. Catching up to him. She asked one more thing. " give me a name."

Naruto looked at her strangely why didnt she pick her own name, on the other hand calling her Kami all the time was a liltle annoying. Thinking over it he smiled before saying. " Hakai. Perfect." Naruto said, Kami eyes widen before smilling what a nice name '_destruction.'_

_council room_

The Elemental council was full of scumbags and people filled with greed but none of them compared to the one in konoha. Here people were so full of shit and blinded by hate and money they do anything even if it puts in danger everything they are suppose to protect. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked around eyes fill with disgust these people were nothing but filthy pigs ment to be dealt with but they have a good use in the villiage something every villiage needs... Hate, They carry so much hate that its sickening realy but if their was no hate then their would have been no wars if their was no wars then their would have been no ninja's. Even the Shodai knew this even though he wanted peace he knew that would be impossible to reach since what is piece but nothing but a Dream a piece of someone imagination never to really occur.

Naruto and Hakai walked into the nasty atmosphere, Naruto didnt flinch at the negatively since his life was always full of it. Hakai felt extreme disgusted and wanted nothing but to get out of their, she looked around and found a viarity of looks ranging from greed, jealousy anger but what scared her the most was the look of lust the men were giving her. She looked up and found a balcony filled with people they were obviously ninja from the amount pf chakra the air was layced with up there she didn't see much up there just a couple of bitter looks being aimed at naruto but besides that they looked more bored then anything.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat broke everybody out of there stupor. " Hai, we are here today to intoregate Uzumaki Naruto for suspicious behavior over these last 6 years he has disappear on many occasion not to be seen for month or sometimes years. His personality has drastically change, he has also shown a great arsenal of techniques the academy does not grant or even found in the villiage. What is your explanation for this Uzumaki?." Spoke the old dry voice of koharu the sandaime ex-team mate.

Naruto stood quiet looking at everybody faces and saw that they was all curious even the shinobi section. Naruto took sometime to think he could'nt tell them what he was really doing since that will put his plans in risk and just plane stupid to tell the enemy what they want to hear.

" Answer all ready you no good Demon." came the voice of Mikato shinga( A/N made up.) he was one of the more greedy council members who stole even from his own villiage, he had no reason for his hate for naruto he wasn't around when the nine tails arrive infact he didnt even know about it since the sandaime law was still in place all he did was follow what everybody else did just like a liltle kid would do.

Before the man know what happened his head was no longer connected to his body thanks to naruto blade neatly separating it from its rightfull place on his shoulder.

" Anybody else want to demand something?." naruto looked around. he continued. " You people don't tell me what to do or when to do them, Where have i've been, hear and there really I learn some stuff while I was away thats all I will tell you. Now you got Three question I am willing to answer pick wisely. You got to left." Said naruto. Everyone in the chamber was quiet to shock to say a word. sarutobi was so happy right now even though the civilian acted like they hate naruto it was a lie they are positively scared of him, Another reason he didn't let them kill off naruto he wanted naruto to be like a liltle puppy once he said sick'em boy he will attack.

Danzou smirked at naruto idiotic proposal, he was going to take full advantage of these question. " Okay Uzumaki how about you start off telling us about that liltle tatoo on your arm." Danzou has had his root anbu to follow liltle Uzumaki since the minute he can walk he knew naruto left the villiage and received help from people outside of konoha, something he has allow becuase he got special plans for the demon container.

" This has something that is very crucial to very bad people, in this design holds something very valuable. That is all i will say on the matter." Naruto answered with a smirk. He said he will answer but he never said he will tell them everything. At this everybody had a frown plastered on their face, So he has something sealed in that arm but the question was what?. They can ask but then they will waist two question on one subject something that will be very naive and stupid. Sarutobi choosed to go next he was the hokage.

" What are your plans for konoha?." Naruto face expression turn cold at the mention of the villiage, Sarutobi eyes narrow when he saw naruto tense for a minute. If naruto had any hostile intention towards konoha he will have to be _dealt with. _He might need naruto as a intimidating factor to keep other lands away but he will always put konoha over everything.

Naruto took sometime to respond before his face turn cold again and his posture relaxed. " Who said konoha will be around to witness my plans." At this every shinobi in the council room was surrounding naruto ready to take him out, what he said was a direct threat to the villiage no dought about it. Naruto didn't flinch when he saw he was surrounded he simply stood their looking at his 'Hokage' straight in the eyes ignoring everybody else.

" Are you threatening the villiage naruto." Said Sarutobi a hidding meaning behind everyword. Naruto stepped forward walking towards were the hokage was sitting down, he didn't stop walking till he was right infront of Hiruzen face, his eyes flash to the Ying & Yang symbol before fadeing into a deep red color with slits in the middle.

" If i am?." Sarutobi showed that he was the hokage for a reason as he did'nt stutter or falter at the red eyes instead opting to light his pipe ignoring naruto for the moment. " I see, well tell me about your friend?." Said sarutobi, everybody looked at the hokage strangely did he just ignore what naruto just said a fue minutes ago.

" I said I will only answer 3 question that limit is up." Naruto was about to walk away when he notice the hokage was infront of him blocking his way.

" Thats were you are wrong genin. You will answer everything I tell you since now you are a ninja of the villiage you are under my control. Now answer the question before i force it out of you." Naruto face completly contradicted his thoughts, _'Shit hes right if i need my plan to come to order i cant start a fight that i know i wont win._' Naruto was about to reply" she is-." when um-imaginable energy burt out of Hakai she was leaking power before she was surrounded by blinding white energy( A/N she doesnt got chakra so I call it energy.) when it cleared standing their was a woman she had a beautiful white kimono with bright silver hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were a bright green that made you think you looking into two beautiful gems. What really caught everybody atention was the two big white wings that sprouted from her back. Every shinobi in the room was shitting them self the civilian fainted a long time ago, and Naruto for the first time in a while felt something he hasn't felt since that night...fear his hands were trembling his legs wont stop shaking, before he smiled putting himself together he shook his body to get rid of the horrible sensation before saying.

" Ladies and gentlemen introducing, your creator Kami herself." That was it the remaining people in the room fainted, They woke up half a hour later.

" Kami herself with the power she can grant konoha we can completly control everyland in the elemental nation." screamed out a power hungry danzou alot of people were agreeing with him with the power she can grant they can do anything. Sarutobi smiled this will be a good addition to the villiage. The civilian where all drooling at thr thought of having more room and more land to get rich off. They were in for a rude awakening when they heard something that completly stop their ideas.

" I'm sorry to say this but I am only loyal to naruto-kun I will not join the villiage I've only came to watch over him." Said kami. The room completly went into chaos, how dare this woman say she will only answer to the demon he didnt deserve that power they needed it how else will konoha become strong and powerful and rich yes rich.

" Explain if you wish to stay here then you will have to provide something for the villiage." Stated Sarutobi his smile long gone. Hakai raised a eyebrow at this they wanted something from her they got everything from her and they wanted more how selfish.

" Like i said i am only here for naruto once I finish with what im suppose to do with him I will leave." Reply Kami/Hakai.

" We understand that but we need you to provide something for us how about making are ninja harder to kill or increasing our power or destroying a small country like Wave country or something." They was rewarded with laughter, were these people were they really serious?.

" Okay let me make one thing clear I would not get involve in human activities, Unless it involves naruto other then that I would not fight in no wars make you stronger or make any of you immortal. I was sent here for one reason and that reason revolves around naruto." By now everybody was livid how dare she not do what she has been told.

" Wait you was sent here, who can possibly send the strongest being known to man." Spoke Shikaku Nara. He was the clan haid of the Nara clan he had a I.Q of atlease 190. At this Kami eyes sparkled a liltle.

" Their is always someone stronger. Lets go naruto by the way call me Hakai." With that kami return her transformation to what she had previously which was the exact same thing naruto was wearing only made more fitting for a lady.(A/N just incase you forgot read the passage over.) Taking a bow which was return by most of the shinobi except the Hyuuga Clan that felt they were above the gods how arrogant, the civilian were still knocked out from earlier and danzou left with alot on his mind returning to his layer many feets under konoha.

_Naruto's Apartment_

" So Naruto, what is your plan?." Hakai asked. Naruto had a way of making things very difficult to comprehend. Everything he done so far makes no sense, all the years she been observing him he had done stuff to un-orthodox to follow. She was dying of anticipation.

Naruto looked at her before smirking. " Who said I had a plan?, and if I did why will I tell you. But if you want to know My dream is simple really Everything must burn before anything gets built." With that Naruto looked out the window observing the sunset turning the sky a brilliant Orange.

_'Naruto today marks the day, doesnt it.'_

_' Yes, but the real fun wont begin for a liltle more years. but yes lets set the game into play._' Naruto looked at the black book he had in his hand before reading the title.

" Rise of the Golden phoenix."

_**omake**_

Silver: "Hello"

phone: "we are screwed man."

Silver: "what are you talking about who is this?."

phone: "It's your agent man, the files are fake you don't own Naruto."

Silver: "what you telling mean that cock sucking mongrel still own's naruto."

agent: "Yes he found out and he sent the U.s army to get his copy rights."

Silver: "what are you talking about?. Their is no army outside my wind-" said Silver. Silver went to look out the window and found the U.S marine corps. pointing a variety of weapons pointing at his house..

Silver: "This isn't good man you just screwed me over I'm going to kill you."

agent: "To late."

gun shots can be heard on the other side of the phone.

Silver: "holy shit man they killed Herb. I got to get out of here."

**Boom**

Silver: "oh my god!."

_to be continued_

phhew I am done longest chapter I ever written ever. I did it just for you strangers.

Now dont kill me about missing last saturday Something very tragic happened in my family last week, not to say the chapter wasent finish but I needed to read it over and have my sister proof read it since nobody has sent me beta request. Please I need one my sister is okay but she isnt a Beta she just reads it becuase she likes the story and wants to know what happens first. ( siblings)

Next chapter should be on point.

A liltle Omake for you tell me what you think. I wont make alot.

Oh yeah I take your opinion into account, but dont expect for the ideas you pick to be the main thing in the story. I am glad to say that i figured out how i want to end this story, Now I'm just thinking how i'm gonna make that ending work.

So the next chaper will come out next week saturday. I dont like updating saturdays since so many authors do, so I was wondering if you want me to update anyother day.


End file.
